


A Whisper In The Smoke

by Yarniac



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad Ending, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarniac/pseuds/Yarniac
Summary: He tried not to throw up as the smell of burning flesh,Merlin's flesh, invaded his nostrils.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 183





	A Whisper In The Smoke

He was being choked. Curls of smoke were twisting their way into his throat. It almost seemed unfair, the way the smoke rose gently. It was a complete contrast to the violent flames venturing away from the crackling wood and licking their way up his calves. His eyes burned both from smoke and tears. The agony of flame meeting flesh distracted him from the burning of the iron around his wrists and the way his back had been aching from the position he was tied in. Not that he noticed those things. It was so hot but also somehow felt like ice. His lungs were aching and he didn't understand why he hadn't just passed out already. He questioned why he had been cursed with awareness while the flames crept higher.

"Merlin!" 

That was the sound of his golden prince. He usually cherished the way his name fell, teasing and fond, from Arthur's lips. It sometimes came as a whisper into skin as if a secret not told beyond soft sheets. Now, though, it was as if the name was torn from his chest. It was a sound that Merlin wished never to hear again. He could almost feel Arthur's anguish, perhaps worse than his own for he knew that, for him, it would soon be over. 

Flames grew ever higher as the prince struggled against his restraints. He was always told never to show weakness. In the face of what was happening before him, however, what could he do but scream. He tried not to throw up as the smell of burning flesh, _Merlin's flesh_ , invaded his nostrils.

Merlin could hear screaming cries. He dully registered that some of those cries were coming from his own mouth. The noises tasted foreign on his tongue. He sounded inhuman. His cries were hoarse and half cut off. He thought once more of Arthur, of soft kisses and warm beds. He thought of nights filled with passion and need. He thought of secret little smiles that he knew were just for him. 

_I love you_

A whisper in the smoke, his last thought as he finally slipped into the awaiting darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry. 
> 
> This is my first fic or ficlet thing. Very angsty for my first time, I know.  
> I am sorry if this was rubbish.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Undertaker, please take it slow.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802116) by [yrelec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrelec/pseuds/yrelec)




End file.
